des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Design: The Gyeongju Teens
Name: Laura Watson Student ID: 1703025 Topic: Character Design Characters - Gyeongju Name: Yeona Kim Age: 17 Height: 5’2 Gender: Female Information: Gifted. Attends the Gyeongju School of the Gifted (GSG) Bio: Yeona has been caught up in a situation that is no fault of her own. She was born Gifted and struggled to control her powers from an early age. She severely lacks social skills as a result of having a lonely childhood without any friends. Her parents tried to support her as best as they could and encouraged her to join the local school of the Gifted believing that it would give her the best opportunity to harness and control her power. She agreed to enrol in the school and she thought this would enable her to have a normal life. In the past, she had accidentally hurt people around her due to having a lack of control of her powers. This was one of the reasons why the children at her previous school tended to avoid her. At GSG Yeona has managed to fit in well amongst her peers and excels in her classes. However, it has come to her attention that there is a much darker plan taking place among the Board at the school with a small amount of people having any knowledge about it. She has recently tried to use her powers to her benefit and find out as much information as she can. All she knows is that the Gifted do not have free will to leave the school as they please and are forced to stay. She suspects that the Board of the school may intend to use the gifted and their powers for malicious reasons against North Korea. Name: Gunwoo Kang Age: 17 Height: 5’5 Gender: Male Information: Gifted. Attends Gyeongju School of the Gifted. Bio: Gunwoo is a classmate of Yeona. He has enjoyed learning the ability to correctly harness his power and plans to use this against others. It is his belief that he can eventually control Baem – the vicious serpent that lurks in the Wolji pond, then he can have control over the city. He is devious and manipulative and intends to influence Yeona into helping him with his plans. During his childhood he was often excluded due to having a lack of control of his abilities. It is for this reason that he holds resentment against society and intends to harm it. Name: Jiwoo Han Age: 15 Height: 5’2 Gender: Female Information: Gifted. Attends Gy School of the Gifted Bio: Jiwoo is one of the younger students at the GSG. She is a promising student and shows great skill in being able to control her abilities. She has a crush on Gunwoo 2 years above and would do anything in order to get his attention, even go as far as harming others. Gunwoo is aware of this and intends to use Jiwoo and her skills to his advantage. Name: Taehyun Moon Age: 19 Height: 5’7 Gender: Male Information: Underground Resistance Leader. Bio: Taehyun is the leader of the Underground Resistance in Gyeongju. He is outgoing and generally optimistic allowing him to be a good leader for the group. His downfall is that he talks before he thinks and is brash with his decisions. This has caused somewhat of a dived amongst the Underground Resistance as some prefer a more well thought out approach. It is the movements goal to help the Gifted at GSG to escape. Taehyun’s plan includes creating explosive devices to break through the heavy metal entrance doors, using smoke bombs to make any guards pass out and then rescue the Gifted inside. He has no intention to hurt anyone while executing this plan but it is the belief of other members of the Underground that if it goes wrong they will all be trapped. Name: Sungho Choi Age: 18 Height: 5’8 Gender: Male Information: Underground Resistance Second in Command. Bio: Sungho is Taehyun’s right hand man. He has opposing views from Taehyun which sometimes help them both to come to a reasonable compromise. He is very intelligent and mature for his age. He prefers well thought out plans where all options are considered so that if something were to go wrong or a mistake was to be made, they can still reach their end goal. Deep down he wants to be the leader, and he has his own following within the underground. He lacks the charisma, personality and optimism of Taehyun to have the full confidence of all the Underground members. Name: Dohyun Lee Age: 17 Height: 6’1 Gender: Male Information: Disenchanted member of the Underground Resistance. Bio: Dohyun is a member of the Underground Resistance. He was one of the Gifted until he took Disenchanters because he could not control his powers. Importunely taking the Disenchanters had side effects and while he no longer has strong uncontrollable powers like before he is now somewhat unhinged. He is frantic, anxious, paranoid and considered a risk by some of the Underground Resistance. He has found a friend in Taehyun who refuses to kick him out of the Resistance despite what other members believe. Taehyun’s confidence and naivety counteracts Dohyun’s constant worries. Sungho believes he should not be there to execute the plan to rescue the Gifted as he is a liability. Name: Baem Information: A mythical Serpent that swims in the waters of the Wolji pond. Brought back to life during the Re-Enchantment. It is ferocious and extremely dangerous. He should not be approached in any circumstances. Several citizens of Gyeongju have gone missing in the area and it is strongly believed that Baem is responsible. Gunwoo plans to escape GSG and tame Baem through his powers. If Gunwoo is successful in doing so, he would have control of a massive mythical serpent capable of knocking buildings over with his tail and of spraying water so hot it melts steel. Not to mention Baem’s poisonous fangs and his ability to crush people to death! Size: 20ft in length Deadliness: Severe.